Ranma 1-2 - El conjuro mortal
by SaotomeJr
Summary: Las hermanas de Shampoo Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, llegan de China a pasar unos días en el restaurante de su bisabuela Cologne, al llegar observan cómo Ranma rechaza a Shampoo, desatando la ira de las niñas que deciden ayudar a su hermana para que Ranma se case con ella, pero lo que no imagina Shampoo es que el método de ayuda de las niñas le ocasionará grandes problemas a su "prometido".
1. El inicio de la pesadilla

Ranma ½

"El inicio de la pesadilla"

Un día normal como cualquier otro, una mañana con el sol brillante y hermoso, en el dojo Tendo estaba toda la familia completa, incluyendo el maestro Happosai; ya todos estaban en la mesa desayunando menos dos personajes: Ranma y Genma estaban en el patio peleando una bola de arroz que supuestamente su padre, Genma Saotome le había quitado a su hijo:

- ¡Me las vas a pagar viejo tonto, me has robado mi bola de arroz! – expresa Ranma muy molesto, lanzando puñetazos y patadas a su padre que, logra esquivarlos con facilidad.

- ¡No me faltes el respeto muchacho!, esto hace parte del entrenamiento, hasta cuando desayunas tienes que ser muy cauteloso. Sé más considerado – respondió Genma, que también lanzaba puños y patadas a Ranma, quien también los esquivaba.

- ¡¿Oye, qué tontería estás diciendo viejo tramposo?! ¡El desayuno no es un entrenamiento, deja de inventar bobadas, sólo lo haces porque eres un viejo sinvergüenza, eres un mal padre! – expresó Ranma con mucha molestia.

- Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos en la escuela Akane – dijo Nabiki mientras se levantaba de la mesa para irse a la escuela y haciendo un guiño en el ojo a su hermana - ¡Adiós Kasumi, adiós papá! – siguió despidiéndose Nabiki.

- ¡Adiós Nabiki!, cuídate – respondió Kasumi, sonriendo muy dulcemente como siempre.

- Adiós hija – respondió su padre, Soun Tendo, también con una sonrisa.

Ranma y su padre seguían sosteniendo el combate como algunas veces, hasta que Akane se levantó de la mesa muy afanada por estar a tiempo en la escuela y salió al patio a avisarle a Ranma, que todavía seguía peleando con su padre:

- ¡Ranma apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde!, ¿Cuándo van a terminar esta pelea tonta entre ustedes dos? – Dice Akane, sosteniendo su maletín ya lista para ir a la escuela.

- ¡Espera un momento Akane, déjame acabar con este viejo tramposo! – respondió Ranma, quien no paraba de pelear.

- ¡Grr!, lo que faltaba… - expresa Akane molesta, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido - Tanta pelea por una bola de arroz, ¡no seas tonto Ranma, ya deja de pelear por esa estupidez!

- ¡Hazle caso a tu prometida Ranma, es inútil pelear por esto!... de igual forma sabes que no podrás conmigo, ¡soy muy superior a ti! – Respondió Genma de manera orgullosa.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¡pues eso lo veremos! – Ranma llega donde está su maestro Happosai y le quita una bola de arroz de su desayuno – ¡Toma esto! – Ranma lanzó la bola de arroz en dirección a su padre.

- ¡¿Oye qué estás haciendo?! ¡Devuélveme mi bola de arroz! – reaccionó inmediatamente Happosai con sus ojos abiertos como platos y una voz inocente.

- ¡Te tengo! – Tomó Genma la bola de arroz con sus ojos brillantes y abiertos como platos, con esas ansias de comérselo – Gracias por este obsequio hijo – dijo Genma que, inmediatamente se comió la bola de arroz. Ranma aprovechó esta distracción de su padre y le pegó una patada en la espalda hasta hacerlo caer en el pequeño estanque del patio de los Tendo.

- ¿Qué te parece?, ¿No eras "superior a mí"? – Expresó Ranma con una sonrisa pícara y orgullosa con los brazos cruzados mirando al estanque. Akane inmediatamente lo tomó de la mano y lo haló para llevarlo a la fuerza a la escuela con ella.

- ¡Vámonos Ranma, ya deja de perder el tiempo! – dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido, corriendo rumbo a la escuela. – ¡Adiós! – gritó Akane a los que estaban presentes.

- ¡Adiós Akane y Ranma, cuídense! – Respondió tiernamente Kasumi.

- Mmmm si, cuídense mucho – respondió también Soun Tendo, su padre y dueño del dojo, con un rostro sonriente.

Mientras tanto, Genma salía del estanque convertido en panda haciendo gestos de molestias mirando a Ranma, - ¡Grr… roaaarrr! – Era el sonido que emitía Genma batiendo el brazo derecho en forma de desafío. – Esto no se quedará así viejo tonto, ¡pronto me la desquitaré! – Le dijo Ranma a su padre mientras corría a la escuela.

- Ranma tiene toda la razón, esto no se quedará así. – Respondió Happosai, quien miraba muy molesto a su discípulo Genma. – Ahora dime algo Genma, ¡¿Por qué te tenías que comer mi bola de arroz?! – dijo Happosai a Genma con una mirada muy intimidante que daba miedo.

Genma inmediatamente puso los ojos grandes como plato y una cara de susto como si hubiera visto un fantasma, arrodillándose al piso y haciendo reverencia, mostrando también un letrero que decía: "¡Perdóneme maestro, no volverá a suceder!"

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nerima, Ranma y Akane emprendían su camino hacia la escuela Furinkan, corriendo con mucha prisa, algo que ya parecía normal en los dos, Ranma corría sobre la valla que bordeaba el pequeño río y Akane hacía lo mismo a su lado por el sardinel, como de costumbre. Y hablando de costumbre, se escuchó un sonido de bicicleta que se iba aproximando hacia Ranma, un "ring- ring" muy conocido por ellos y que también era de costumbre escucharlo cuando Ranma se dirigía a la escuela.

- Ese sonido… ¡lo conozco! – expresó Ranma que de inmediato recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y en la cabeza, era una bicicleta que lo había golpeado.

- ¡Nihao Ranma! – saludaba Shampoo con su sonrisa tierna que siempre se le caracteriza, mientras tenía en sus manos un pedido de tallarines y seguía pedaleando la bicicleta sobre Ranma.

- ¡Vaya vaya, lo que faltaba! – respondió Akane no muy contenta. – Estabas tardando mucho ¿no crees Shampoo? – continuó Akane

- Shampoo ¡¿puedes tener más cuidado la próxima vez?! – expresó Ranma molesto y con un chichón en la cabeza.

Shampoo se bajó de la bicicleta para abrazar fuertemente a Ranma y darle un beso en la mejilla, algo que Akane no miró con buenos ojos.

- ¿Airen estar feliz de ver a Shampoo?, Shampoo estar feliz de ver a Airen, ¡wo ai ni! – le decía Shampoo a Ranma, quien estaba ya a punto de besarlo en los labios, cuando Akane le pegó con la maleta a Ranma en la cabeza dejándolo con los ojos como espirales.

- ¡Ya basta Shampoo!, ¿no ves que tenemos que ir a la escuela?, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, vámonos de una vez por todas Ranma, o te dejaré con esta loca – dijo Akane, muy molesta.

- Mmmm veo que Akane estar celosa, pero Ranma amar más a Shampoo que a Akane, ¿cierto Airen? – respondió Shampoo a Akane, mientras le cogía fuertemente las mejillas a Ranma.

Ranma de inmediato se despojó de Shampoo con cierta molestia

- Basta Shampoo, la escuela es más importante que esto, ¡adiós, nos veremos más tarde! – corrió Ranma - ¡vámonos Akane! – continuó Ranma mientras agarraba de la mano a Akane para correr junto a ella.

- ¡Ay Ranma!, no seas brusco, suéltame… - dijo molesta Akane mientras corría con él rumbo a la escuela.

Shampoo quedó mirándolo tristemente, ya que Ranma no le dio la importancia que ella esperaba de él. Shampoo tomaba la bicicleta para seguir su camino cuando dos niñas muy hermosas la saludaron a sus espaldas:

- ¡Nihao hermana! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Rin Rin y Ran Ran, unas niñas gemelas de la tribu amazonas a la cual también pertenecía Shampoo, se hacen llamar hermanas por ser parte de la misma tribu amazonas.

- Rin Rin y Ran Ran, ¿ustedes qué hacer aquí? – respondió Shampoo, volteando para mirar sorprendida a sus hermanas de tribu

- Hemos vuelto de China para pasar días con bisabuela – respondió Rin Rin – Nosotras haber visto cómo Ranma rechazó a Shampoo, y Ranma tendrá que pagar caro por esto – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas hermanas de Shampoo, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No, no haber pasado nada, descuiden! – respondió Shampoo con los ojos como platos, batiendo sus manos asustada por la reacción de sus hermanas.

- No vamos a hacer daño a Ranma, Rin Rin y Ran Ran hacer un gran favor a Shampoo, hemos traído de China una fórmula poderosa para que Ranma poderse casar con Shampoo – dijo Rin Rin con una sonrisa malvada mientras que Ran Ran también sonreía de la misma forma.

- ¿Una fórmula?, ¿de qué tratarse? – preguntó Shampoo con curiosidad y muy interesada.

Rin Rin saca de su bolsillo un sobre con letras chinas que contiene una especie de polvo, y le explica de qué se trata:

- Tratarse de un conjuro mágico para mezclar con comida de Ranma, después que Ranma comerlo, él tener que casarse con Shampoo – respondió Ran Ran, con la misma sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Aiya, Shampoo estar feliz! – sonrió tiernamente Shampoo – y ahora, ¿cómo hacer para que Ranma comer de este polvo? – preguntó Shampoo inocentemente.

- Ir a restaurante de la bisabuela y hacer un plan – respondieron juntamente Rin Rin y Ran Ran, sonrientes.

- De acuerdo, pero Shampoo primero llevar sopas de tallarines y después ir a restaurante – respondió Shampoo, tomando su bicicleta para llevar su pedido de sopas.

Rin Rin y Ran Ran se marcharon rumbo al restaurante Café Gato de Cologne, la bisabuela de las chicas amazonas. En el restaurante ya estaban Shampoo y sus pequeñas hermanas, entre ellas aparece también Mousse:

- ¡Otra vez ustedes niñas mocosas!, ¿qué rayos hacen aquí? – les pregunta Mousse a las niñas amazonas.

- Eso no importarte Mousse, mejor irte de aquí, esto ser asunto de mujeres – respondió Rin Rin con el ceño fruncido hacia el enamorado de Shampoo mientras ellas tres estaban sentadas intentando armar el plan contra Ranma.

- ¡Si, deja a las niñas en paz! – le dijo Cologne, bisabuela de Shampoo a Mousse, mientras le echaba un balde de agua convirtiéndolo en pato y lo encerró en una jaula, escuchándose solo el ¡cuaaaack cuaaaaack! De Mousse convertido en pato y encerrado. Mientras tanto, Shampoo, Rin Rin y Ran Ran planeaban hacerle el conjuro a Ranma.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya parece que tenían un plan armado

- Bueno, en ese caso, Shampoo convidar a Ranma a comer aquí, para que tome de la sopa conjurada – dijo Shampoo, sonriente.

- Sí, ya estar hecho el plan, traer a Ranma aquí – dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras tanto, ya se habían acabado las clases en la escuela Furinkan, Ranma y Akane ya se dirigían a su casa, Ranma caminaba sobre la valla y Akane a su lado por el sardinel como siempre.

- Que hambre tengo, daría lo que sea por un plato de sopas con tallarines – decía Ranma con sus brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza.

- Así como los que prepara Shampoo ¿verdad? – respondió Akane, mirando a Ranma de manera un poco molesta y celosa.

- ¡Espera un momento, yo no he mencionado a Shampoo en esto, deja tus celos a otro lado! – le respondió Ranma con el ceño fruncido a Akane.

- ¿Quién está celosa de ti bobo?, por mi puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, yo sé muy bien que te gustan los platos que prepara Shampoo, no puedes mentirme. Además, ya vamos a casa, Kasumi ya tendrá lista la cena – respondió Akane molesta, con su ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados.

- No me importa lo que pienses de mí, solo sé que Shampoo cocina mejor que tú, niña tonta – le responde Ranma burlonamente sacándole la lengua a su prometida.

- ¡Grrr… que odioso eres! – le respondió Akane, con ganas de darle una paliza. En ese momento llega Shampoo con una sonrisa muy dulce, corriendo hacia su prometido Ranma abrazándolo.

- ¡Ranma, Shampoo estar esperándote! – expresó la amazona.

- ¡Aaahh!, y ahora ¿qué quieres Shampoo? – le preguntó Ranma sorprendido, poniendo sus manos en forma de cuernitos.

- Shampoo saber que vienes de escuela con hambre, y querer regalarte un plato de sopas con tallarines chinos como te gustan – dijo Shampoo sonriente.

- ¡Pero si ya voy a casa a cenar! – le respondió Ranma con cara atontada y de sorpresa al mismo tiempo – Kasumi ya debió de haber preparado la cena – añadió el chico de la trenza.

- Es cierto Shampoo, deja ese plato de sopas para otro día, ya vamos a casa y ya no es necesario unas sopas en estos momentos, así que deja de molestar – también respondió la cabello corto Akane, un poco molesta.

- Bueno… lo había preparado con tanto cariño para ti Ranma, como te gusta – respondió Shampoo con sus ojos brillantes con ganas de llorar. Esto conmovió a Ranma y le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez – respondió Ranma sonriendo tímidamente como un tonto, ganándose así la mirada de desaprobación de su prometida Akane.

- ¡Aiya, Shampoo estar feliz! – respondió tiernamente Shampoo, quien se mostraba feliz por la decisión de Ranma.

- _¡Esto va a resultar, lo sé!_ – decía en la mente Shampoo, con una cara malvada.

- Tú también estar invitada Akane – le dijo la chica amazona de cabello púrpura a Akane, con una cara sonrientemente dulce, algo que a Akane le extrañó.

- ¿Qué?, pero… pero si voy a cenar a casa, no puedo. De todas maneras, gracias Shampoo. Respondió la chica cabello corto con una mínima sonrisa en su boca.

- Si Akane ir a cenar a casa, entonces probar un poco – respondió Shampoo, que insistió a Akane para que fuera a probar el plato con tallarines.

- Está bien, solo comeré un poco – respondió Akane, dibujando una sonrisa en su boca.

Llegaron al restaurante Café Gato, donde fueron recibidos por Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo.

- Sé bienvenido yerno, yo sabía que no te ibas a resistir a la propuesta de Shampoo, yo sé muy bien que te encantan las sopas con tallarines – le dijo la más anciana de la tribu amazonas.

- Eh… bueno, creo que si – respondió Ranma, algo tímido y mirando a otro lado.

- Y tu Akane, me alegra que también estés aquí – le dijo Cologne a la chica de cabellos cortos.

- Eh…. Bueno… sólo probaré un poco jejejeje – respondió Akane sonriendo como una tonta y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Al sentarse los dos en la mesa, aparecieron las dos niñas gemelas Rin Rin y Ran Ran, hermanas de Shampoo.

- ¡Ranma Saotome, tiempo sin vernos! – respondieron juntas las pequeñas amazonas, sonrientes.

- ¡Aaaaaaahhh!, ¿ustedes aquí otra vez? – gritó Ranma sorprendido al ver a las dos niñas. - ¿qué hacen aquí? – añadió el chico de ojos azules.

- Solo vinimos de China a pasar días junto con bisabuela – respondió Ran Ran, con cara angelical e inocente.

- Bueno, después que no sea para buscar pleitos como otras veces – dijo también Akane, mirando a las niñas con cierta desconfianza.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Shampoo echa el polvo mágico a las sopas de Ranma yo diluye, sonriendo angelicalmente al mismo tiempo.

- _Espero que esto resulte, para que Ranma casarse con Shampoo muy pronto_ – decía en la mente Shampoo con la misma sonrisa dulce y esperanzada en que diera resultado el plan de Rin Rin y Ran Ran, diluyendo el polvo mágico a las sopas de Ranma e imaginando una boda con Ranma, en su mente se mostraba la imagen de Ranma vestido de Smoking mientras que Shampoo vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, tomada de la mano por Ranma.

Después Shampoo, se dirige a la mesa donde están Ranma y Akane, para llevarle el plato a ambos, sin perder de vista el plato de Ranma, ya que el de Akane era el que tenía menos contenido.

- ¡Aquí están! – dijo sonriente Shampoo, entregando los platos a Ranma y a Akane – Plato de Ranma tener más contenido que el de Akane, Akane comerá un poco para ir a cenar a casa – añadió la chica amazona.

- ¡Vaya, esto era lo que estaba deseando! – dijo Ranma, mirando con ojos brillantes el plato de sopa con tallarines que su otra prometida le estaba dando.

- Se ve muy apetitoso – dijo sonriente Akane. – ¡Gracias Shampoo! – añadió la cabello azul.

Shampoo respondió con una sonrisa angelical. Rin Rin y Ran Ran miraban con expectativa a Ranma, cuando Ranma probara el primer bocado, ellas tenían que lanzar un conjuro con palabras claves chinas, para hechizar a Ranma y atarlo con Shampoo. Mousse estaba encerrado en la jaula y sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, lo cual, empezaba a hacer mucho ruido como tratando de advertir algo.

- ¡Cuaaaak, cuaaaak, cuaaaak, cuaaaaak! – revoloteaba de un lado a otro Mousse, tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible, para llamar la atención y evitar que Ranma tomara de esa sopa.

Ranma y Akane miraron extrañados para ver qué estaba sucediendo, pero Cologne, con su bastón, le dio un golpe a Mousse pato, hasta dejarlo desmayado.

- Descuiden, solo trata de salir – dijo Cologne, tratando de calmar las miradas de Ranma y Akane

- Bueno, ahora si – dijo Ranma – ¡A probarla!, gracias Shampoo – añadió el chico de la trenza

Shampoo, Rin Rin y Ran Ran fijaron su mirada a Ranma con expectativa, Cologne no sabía de los planes de las tres amazonas, por eso se extrañó al ver a las tres muy intrigadas y quería saber qué estaba pasando, hasta que entró a la cocina para ver si encontraba algo sospechoso. Ranma se llevó la cuchara a la boca y dio el primer bocado, lo que desencadenó la reacción inmediata de las chicas, más que todo de Rin Rin y Ran Ran, que de inmediato, juntaron sus armas (ambas tenían una especie de lanza, que usan como arma de combate) e hicieron una posición de combate china y lanzaron unas palabras claves chinas para lanzar el conjuro:

- "¡Hunyin yu siwang Shampoo y Ranma!" ¡yaaaaa! – gritaron Rin Rin y Ran Ran al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo muy extrañado Ranma, después Akane, después Shampoo y por último Cologne, quien miró la escena con los ojos abiertos como plato dentro de la cocina

Ranma en ese momento empezó a sentir una fuerte corriente en el cuerpo, soltando la cuchara hasta dejarla caer, hasta que él finalmente también cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos que demostraban dolor y molestia.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó Akane al ver a su prometido en el suelo y ésta se levantó también a arrodillarse delante de él y saber qué le estaba pasando, mientras que Ranma hacía quejidos en el suelo. – ¿qué te sucede Ranma?, ¡responde! – exclamaba Akane.

- ¡Airen! – gritó Shampoo con los ojos brillantes al ver a Ranma en el suelo. Mientras Rin Rin y Ran Ran lo veían malvadamente.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Cologne encontró en la basura el sobre que habían traído Rin Rin y Ran Ran de China, ya abierto y completamente vacío, la bisabuela observó con cuidado y se quedó espantada al leer lo que decía en el sobre.

- ¡¿Queee?, no puede ser! – expresó muy sorprendida Cologne – _esto es el conjuro mágico llamado "Matrimonio o muerte", este conjuro lo usó un antiguo emperador chino que se enamoró perdidamente de una campesina que estaba comprometida; él la invitó a comer a su palacio y le sirvió un alimento que tenía este polvo mágico y lanzó el conjuro hacia ella, sólo le bastó decir las palabras mágicas seguido de los nombres de él y ella para lanzar el conjuro, obligándola a casarse con él o de lo contrario, ella perdía la fuerza por completo hasta morir. Finalmente ella decidió casarse con él para no morir, después de haberse casado, ella quedó también perdidamente enamorada de él gracias al conjuro. Rin Rin y Ran Ran trajeron este polvo de China para ayudar a Shampoo a casarse con Ranma, es por eso que el yerno está actuando de esa forma. _– decía la anciana en su mente. – _Sin embargo, debería de agradecerle a las niñas, fueron muy listas al hacer el conjuro correctamente, ahora Ranma estará obligado a casarse con Shampoo antes de que se cumplan las 24 horas, de lo contrario, Ranma se volverá muy débil con el pasar de las horas y finalmente dejará de existir. Aunque también, si Ranma se resiste a casarse con Shampoo y ella no quiere que Ranma muera, ella deberá darle un beso antes que se cumplan las 24 horas y así, el conjuro quedará sellado para siempre y Ranma vivirá enamorado de Shampoo para toda la eternidad._ – sonrió malvadamente Cologne.

Cologne miró a donde estaba Ranma que ya había dejado de retorcerse, delante de él estaba Akane muy preocupada que no paraba de estremecer a un desmayado Ranma.

- ¡Ranma, Ranma por favor responde! – decía desesperadamente Akane al ver a Ranma desmayado – ¡¿Qué diablos han hecho?! – le gritó Akane a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, que miraban macabramente a Akane.

- Este ser el inicio de una nueva vida de Ranma y Shampoo – le respondió Rin Rin. Shampoo se veía también angustiada y tomó de la ropa a ambas niñas mirándolas con molestia.

- ¡¿Qué le sucede a Airen?!, ustedes dijeron que ningún daño hacer a Ranma, y ahora Ranma no responder – le dijo Shampoo a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, que tragaron saliva y les corría una gota de sudor en la cabeza, con una sonrisa miedosa.

- ¡Nosotras hacer bien el conjuro, no saber que suceder! – respondieron ambas niñas de manera miedosa.

Ranma empezaba a abrir los ojos hasta despertar finalmente, Akane y Shampoo se alegraron al ver que Ranma aún estaba bien.

- ¡Ranma, estás bien! – abrazó Akane a Ranma, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, con mucha sorpresa al ver que era abrazado por su prometida. Después Shampoo también abrazó a Ranma.

- ¡Ranma, Airen! – abrazó Shampoo también a Ranma, algo que le disgustó a Akane que la aparto de su prometido.

- ¡Basta Shampoo!, seguro que esto también es parte de uno de tus estúpidos planes para quedarte con Ranma, ¡esto es tu culpa! – dijo Akane a Shampoo, muy molesta

- ¡Un momento niña!, esto no ser idea de Shampoo, y tampoco Shampoo pensó que esto suceder así – le respondió Shampoo molesta a Akane.

- Si no son uno de tus estúpidos planes, entonces ¿por qué rayos esas niñas mencionaron tu nombre y el de Ranma?, ¡explícamelo ahora Shampoo! – dijo Akane muy enfadada con Shampoo.

- Yo dejar que Rin Rin y Ran Ran expliquen a marimacho de Akane – se levantó Shampoo mirando burlonamente a Akane, quien miraba con mucho enojo a Shampoo.

- A partir de ahora, Ranma tener 24 horas para casarse con Shampoo, si no lo hace, Ranma morir – dijeron Rin Rin y Ran Ran a Akane, con una mirada muy malvada.

- ¡Eso no es justo!, ¿cómo nos hicieron esto?, nosotros confiábamos en ustedes – dijo Akane muy molesta a las niñas amazonas.

- ¡Oigan esperar un momento! – exclamó Shampoo con cara de sorpresa y molestia al mismo tiempo, mirando a Rin Rin y Ran Ran – ¿qué no habían dicho que esto ser una magia para que Ranma enamorarse de Shampoo? – continuó diciendo la amazona. – ustedes no me dijeron que Ranma morir si no casarse con Shampoo. – siguió diciendo.

- ¡¿Cómo pude caer en tu tonta trampa Shampoo?! – expresó Ranma - ¡Y esto ustedes, me las van a pagar niñas! – gritó Ranma a Rin Rin y Ran Ran.

- ¡Airen, esto no ser idea mía!, esto ser idea de Rin Rin y Ran Ran – dijo Shampoo a su prometido señalando a las pequeñas amazonas.

- Nosotras lo hicimos porque nosotras ver cómo Ranma rechazó a Shampoo, y nosotras enfadarnos mucho – dijo Ran Ran con mirada desafiante a Ranma.

- Si no gustarte Shampoo no es problema, después de tu casarte con Shampoo, quedarás completamente enamorado de Shampoo para siempre – respondió Rin Rin con mirada desafiante a Ranma.

- ¡Y si no me quiero casar con ella, ¿qué?! – preguntó Ranma a las niñas muy molesto.

- ¡Morirás! – respondieron juntas Rin Rin y Ran Ran.

- ¡Entonces prefiero morir! – dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido – No quiero casarme con Shampoo, primero porque soy muy joven para casarme y segundo porque… ¡mis sentimientos también valen! – añadió el chico de la trenza.

- ¡Ranma! – dijo sorprendida Akane con una voz medio baja, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

- ¡Aiya!, Ranma no amar a Shampoo, Shampoo estar triste – expresó Shampoo con ganas de llorar.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡No, no, no, no!… no te pongas así Shampoo – dijo desesperado Ranma batiendo las manos con una gota de sudor grande en su cabeza.

- ¡Ranma que idiota eres! – pensó Akane con cara de pocos amigos y una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- Si Ranma resistirse a la boda con Shampoo, entonces Shampoo darle un beso a Ranma antes de 24 horas para sellar conjuro sin necesidad de matrimonio. – dijo Rin Rin

- Si Shampoo no querer que Ranma muera por su actitud contraria, Shampoo deberá hacerlo, y vivirán enamorados por siempre. – dijo Ran Ran.

- ¡Claro que Shampoo no querer que Ranma morir! – exclamó angustiada Shampoo – ¡Airen! – le decía Shampoo a Ranma mientras lo abrazaba – Shampoo no querer que airen muera, Shampoo tener que salvarte la vida ahora, ¡de lo contrario tu morir!, bésame Ranma – le dijo Shampoo mientras iba aproximando sus labios a los de Ranma para besarlo. Ranma trataba de rechazar el beso de Shampoo con cara de tonto sorprendido, sin embargo, Akane le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que bastó con hacerlo caer al suelo hasta que Shampoo lo soltó.

- Esto es una locura – dijo Akane – Debe de haber una forma para romper el conjuro sin necesidad del beso de Shampoo y les aseguro que encontraremos la forma – añadió la cabello corto, con una mirada desafiante.

- Claro que hay una forma de romper ese conjuro que Rin Rin y Ran Ran han lanzado – respondió Cologne.

- ¡Anciana, por favor dígame! – expresó desesperado Ranma, que se levantó del suelo inmediatamente.

- ¡Jajajajaja!, claro que no te la diré, después de todo, esto es un beneficio para mi nieta – respondió Cologne, con una mirada malvada. – de todas formas yerno, no creo que lo logres, porque algo que no te han comentado Rin Rin y Ran Ran es que con el pasar de las horas te irás volviendo más débil e incapaz de luchar hasta que mueras. – añadió la anciana.

- ¡Maldición, estoy perdido! – se inclinó Ranma resignado y desesperado.

- ¡Vámonos Ranma!, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, tenemos que encontrar una forma – dijo Akane a su prometido para darle ánimos, tomándolo de los brazos para levantarlo de su desánimo. – ¡Te aseguro abuela que encontraremos la forma por nuestros propios medios! – le dijo Akane a Cologne con mirada desafiante.

- ¡Jajajajaja!, eso espero jovencita, de todas formas para romper ese conjuro te será muy doloroso y difícil para ti y para Ranma querida Akane – la miró Cologne de manera desafiante.

- ¡Eso lo veremos anciana, no me daré por vencido fácilmente! – respondió Ranma con coraje.

- ¡Airen espera! – exclamó Shampoo. – Shampoo tener que salvarte la vida, yo no querer que Ranma muera. – decía Shampoo que trató de seguirlo más atrás hasta que Cologne le impidió que lo siguiera – ¿Abuela que haces?, ¡Shampoo tener que salvar a Ranma! – siguió diciendo la hermosa amazona.

- Déjalo Shampoo – respondió Cologne mientras miraba a Ranma y a Akane huyendo del restaurante – Ranma es muy persistente, de seguro intentará por todos los medios encontrar la forma de romper el conjuro, después verá lo difícil que es y se retractará hasta aceptar casarse contigo – siguió diciendo la anciana, mirando de reojos a Shampoo.

- ¿Qué tan difícil ser abuela? – preguntó inocente Shampoo.

- Ranma con el pasar de las horas irá perdiendo fuerza y una de las formas para romper el conjuro es derrotando a Rin Rin y Ran Ran en combate, ya que fueron ellas quienes lanzaron el conjuro, algo que posiblemente no lo logrará ya que llegará muy débil al combate con las niñas y será vencido fácilmente. Y eso no es todo, hay un segundo paso que Ranma debe de dar y es muy importante para que el conjuro sea anulado, y yo sé que con lo tímidos que son Ranma y Akane no creo que logren dar ese paso – decía la Cologne.

- ¿Cuál ser ese segundo paso abuela? – preguntó Shampoo muy curiosa mirando muy atenta a su abuela.

- ¡Jajajajaja!, muy pronto lo sabrás querida Shampoo, mañana quizá lo sepas – dijo Cologne con una sonrisa muy malvada. Shampoo la miraba con curiosidad e intriga, ya que su abuela no le quiso decir el segundo paso para que el conjuro llegara a ser anulado.

Akane y Ranma finalmente partieron del restaurante para el dojo Tendo. Mientras corrían, a Ranma aún le daban vueltas las palabras de Rin Rin, Ran Ran y Cologne: _"Ranma tener 24 horas para casarse con Shampoo, si no lo hace, Ranma morir", "con el pasar de las horas te irás volviendo más débil e incapaz de luchar hasta que mueras."._

- _¡Diablos!, ¿cómo lograré romper este conjuro?_ – decía Ranma en su mente, con su rostro de preocupación y su ceño fruncido. – _Esas niñas mocosas… ¡me las pagarán!_ – siguió pensando el chico de la trenza mientras empuñaba su mano derecha.

A Akane le daba vueltas las palabras de Cologne: _"para romper ese conjuro te será muy doloroso y difícil para ti y para Ranma"_

- _¿Qué habrá querido decir ella con que será muy doloroso y difícil para Ranma y a mí?_ – se preguntaba Akane en la mente. – _Ranma, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan torpe para caer en esa trampa?_ – se seguía preguntando Akane, que en su cara reflejaba la molestia.

- Rayos, no sé qué hacer… necesito que alguien me ayude a romper este maldito y estúpido conjuro. – le dijo Ranma a su prometida

- Tranquilízate, juntos encontraremos la forma – dijo Akane mirando al frente – Esto te pasa por idiota Ranma, ¿cómo pudiste dejarte llevar por las ansias de comer?, si sabías muy bien que Kasumi ya tendría la cena preparada – continuó Akane.

- ¿Ah sí?, si ese conjuro fuera para ti también hubieras caído boba, ¿o es que ya se te olvida que tú también aceptaste comer? – le respondió Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Para mí?, ¿Acaso Shampoo es la que está enamorada de mí? ¡ja!, que torpe eres Ranma.

- ¿Y si fuera otra clase de conjuro para ti tonta?, ¿no te lo hubieran hecho? – siguió respondiendo Ranma.

- ¡Jum! – Akane le volteó la cara a Ranma para no seguir prestándole atención.


	2. El misterio del segundo paso

Ranma ½

"El misterio del segundo paso"

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo…

- ¡¿Queeee?!, ¡¿un conjuro?! – se preguntaron todos cuando Ranma y Akane empezaron a contarles a toda la familia en el dojo, la reacción de toda la familia Tendo y los demás no pudo ser mayor.

- Así es, así como lo escucharon; Ranma terminó siendo víctima de un conjuro de mal gusto por parte de Rin Rin y Ran Ran… y también con la complicidad de Shampoo. – dijo Akane

- ¿Con que Rin Rin y Ran Ran han vuelto? – preguntó Nabiki, atenta a lo que contaban Ranma y Akane. – Yo recuerdo a esas niñas, son hermanas de Shampoo ¿verdad?, ¿no creen que era obvio que esas niñas hicieran eso?, después de todo, son de la hermandad de la tribu amazona en China – añadió la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

- ¡Esto es terrible!, tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes – dijo Soun Tendo – ¿No es así Saotome? – le preguntó a su viejo amigo y padre de Ranma.

- Tiene razón Tendo – respondió Genma mientras bebía un té.

- Esas niñas son unas enfermas, son unos pequeños demonios, ¡las odio! – expresó Ranma empuñando las manos.

- Ranma, tengo una idea – agregó Kasumi. – el doctor Tofú puede ayudarte con eso, ¿no crees? – añadió la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, mirando sonriente a Ranma.

- ¡Eso es! – reaccionó Ranma alegremente. – Tal vez el doctor Tofú sepa algo de esto, quizá él pueda ayudarme – sonrió grandemente Ranma.

- Pero… hay malas noticias – siguió Kasumi – el doctor Tofú no está ahora mismo, pero llegará mañana de viaje – añadió Kasumi.

- ¡Oooh rayos! – fue la expresión de Ranma, quien cambió la cara a una cara trágica y cayendo en el piso.

- Vamos hijo, no seas exagerado – le dijo Genma – después de todo, aún quedan horas adelante, aún hay tiempo, de aquí a que el doctor Tofú llegue aún seguirás vivo. – siguió diciendo su padre.

- ¡Si Ranma, anímate hijo! – agregó Soun – después de todo, nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de esto, tu no le perteneces a Shampoo, le perteneces a Akane ¿entiendes?, los problemas en los que te encuentres tú y Akane son nuestros problemas también Jajajajaja – siguió diciendo el dueño del dojo Tendo, con una cara sonriente

- Jejejeje, si papá… gracias por recordarlo – dijo Akane con sonrisa apenada, un poco ruborizada y con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Esto sí que se puso interesante – dijo Happosai que bajaba a la sala, donde todos estaban. – Lo he escuchado todo Ranma – añadió el maestro.

- ¡Maestro! – todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Yo conozco ese antiguo conjuro chino, es un conjuro que utilizó un emperador que existió hacen más de 1000 años – siguió diciendo el maestro Happosai sentado sobre la mitad de la mesa, piernas y brazos cruzados, cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, concentrado en la historia que estaba contando.

- Por favor maestro, continúe – dijo Ranma mirando muy atento a Happosai

- Si maestro, por favor – dijo también Akane.

- Bueno, les contaré – continuó Happosai. – El emperador se enamoró de una campesina obrera del cultivo de arroz en China, pero esta muchacha se encontraba comprometida con un soldado del ejército chino; entonces, el emperador descubrió un conjuro a través de un hechicero que se ofreció en ayudarlo a cambio de que le diera un palacio donde vivir, el emperador aceptó y obtuvo el conjuro a través del hechicero. Un día, el emperador invitó a la campesina a cenar en su palacio y aplicó en su plato con tallarines el polvo mágico que la ataría más tarde a ese hechizo. Con el primer bocado, el emperador dijo las palabras mágicas seguido de su nombre con el de la campesina, atándola al conjuro y obligándola a casarse con él. Ella no quería casarse con el emperador, pero si no lo hacía, moriría con el pasar de las horas, perdiendo su fuerza lentamente. Si ella se seguía resistiendo a casarse con el emperador y él no quería dejarla morir, él tenía que darle un beso antes del matrimonio y así dejaría sellado por completo el conjuro y salvarle la vida, pero a partir de ese momento viviría perdidamente enamorada de él, pero no sucedió así… ella finalmente decidió casarse con él y cuando le dio el beso de compromiso, vivieron perdidamente enamorados el uno al otro para siempre. Su prometido, no pudo romper el hechizo, pues no estaba a la altura del emperador, el emperador era muy poderoso delante de él, y tuvo que resignarse a perder para siempre a su prometida.

- Oh, qué triste historia – dijo Kasumi con los ojos brillantes

- Qué buena historia, aunque muy triste – también respondió Nabiki

- Maestro, por favor – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba a Happosai por sus hombros – ¿cómo rompo este conjuro?, ¡dígamelo! – añadió Ranma con sus ojos atentos a los del maestro, llenos de esperanza.

- Mmmm lamento decirte que no lo recuerdo Ranma – le respondió Happosai con sus ojos cerrados con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

- ¡Diabloooss! – dijo Ranma airado – ¡pues trate de recordar viejo tonto, sinvergüenza, inservible! – le respondió Ranma a Happosai mientras lo cacheteaba continuamente.

- ¡Ya cálmate Ranma! – le respondió Akane mientras le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Tú no me golpees marimacho! – le respondió airado Ranma.

- ¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear! – dijo Nabiki mientras separaba a Ranma y a Akane. – Ranma, si no te calmas no solucionaremos nada, trata de mantener la calma.

- No puedo calmarme si este anciano no me quiere ayudar – respondió Ranma. – ¡Ah!, ya tengo una idea – añadió Ranma, que se dirigió al baño, todos lo quedaron mirando y se escuchó el sonido del agua cuando se derrama.

- ¡Maestro!, ¿dónde estás? – salió diciendo Ranma del baño transformado en mujer, con ropa interior.

- ¡Aaaaah que lindaaaaa!, salió Happosai como bala hacia Ranma, cayéndole encima y agarrando sus senos. Esto provocó la ira de Ranma pegándole en la cabeza fuertemente a Happosai hasta estrellarlo con el suelo.

- ¡Ya déjeme en paz viejo libidinoso! – respondió Ranma. – ¡Ahora si dígame, ¿cómo rompo este conjuro maestro Happosai?! – siguió diciendo furioso.

- Ya, ya está bien, te lo diré… - respondió Happosai

- Está bien – dijo Ranma sentándose en el suelo muy atento al maestro.

- Primero que todo, tienes que derrotar en combate a las que te aplicaron el conjuro – dijo Happosai.

- En pocas palabras… - continuó Soun.

- Tienes que derrotar… -continuó Genma

- ¡A Rin Rin y Ran Ran! – respondieron todos al tiempo.

- Exactamente – respondió Happosai con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, cabeza inclinada y ojos cerrados, fumando la pipa. – pero falta algo. Añadió el maestro.

- ¡¿Qué falta?! – preguntaron todos al tiempo.

- ¡Ay!, yo sé que falta otro paso a parte de vencerlas, ¡pero se me olvidó! – dijo Happosai llorando y con su voz llorosa.

- ¡Ay noooo! – respondieron todos al tiempo y cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Entonces estoy perdido! – respondió Ranma con cara de tragedia.

- No seas bobo Ranma, aún hay tiempo para descubrirlo, talvez el doctor Tofú sepa algo sobre el segundo paso. – respondió Akane

- Si es cierto Ranma, descuida – añadió Kasumi con una sonrisa tierna.

- Bueno Ranma… - añadió Happosai – como ya te dije el primer paso, ¿puedes ponerte este sostén para mí? – preguntó Happosai con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡Esto es lo que le voy a dar! – respondió airado Ranma - ¡Toma esto viejo libidinoso! – respondió Ranma mientras le daba una patada que, curiosamente, era muy débil para mandarlo a los cielos de Nerima. El maestro Happosai solo cayó al pequeño estanque del dojo

- _¡¿Qué sucede?!_ – dijo Ranma en su mente – _¡yo sentí que lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo volar y solo cayó en el estanque!_ – añadió Ranma en su mente. – _¿Acaso será… que está ocurriendo el hechizo?_ – pensó.

- ¡Está ocurriendo! – dijo Happosai mientras salía del estanque. – La fuerza de tu patada no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como otras veces Ranma, estás perdiendo fuerza. – añadió el maestro, mientras señalaba a Ranma con su pipa.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo Ranma desesperado. – con el pasar de las horas me voy volviendo débil, tengo que romper este conjuro cuanto antes. – seguía diciendo el chico de la trenza.

- Queda poco tiempo Ranma – respondió Soun. – debes de prepararte para lo peor, sabes muy bien que las hermanas de Shampoo son rivales fuertes – siguió diciendo el padre de Akane.

- Tienes una gran desventaja para enfrentarte a esas niñas Ranma, y es que te vas debilitando y esas niñas son fuertes. – añadió Genma.

Akane miraba a Ranma con preocupación mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre Soun y Genma, el padre de Ranma.

- _No te dejaré en este momento tan difícil Ranma_ – se decía Akane en la mente, mientras lo observaba cabizbajo. Akane miró su mano derecha y la empuñó, luego volvió a mirar a Ranma. – _sé que lo lograremos_ – añadió la menor de los Tendo en su mente, mientras que de su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane llegaron al consultorio del doctor Tofú, quien llegó de Osaka de una capacitación médica

- Entonces, ¿dices que te hicieron un conjuro Ranma? – preguntó el doctor Tofú

- Si doctor, es un conjuro chino de hacen más de 1000 años. – respondió Ranma.

- Mmmm… interesante. – dijo Tofú. – No sé mucho de estas clases de conjuros chinos, y mucho menos los antiguos, sólo me queda investigarlo. – respondió Tofú seriamente.

- Doctor, yo sé que usted puede encontrar algo, usted es el mejor de todos. – dijo Akane, con una cara sonriente.

- Akane… - dijo Tofú mientras volteó a verla. – la medicina no cubre en absoluto todo lo relacionado con conjuros y esas clases de magias chinas. Pero les prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr descubrir el segundo paso para romper ese hechizo. – continuó Tofú, con una amable sonrisa, como siempre se le caracteriza.

- Sólo sé que debo de derrotar a esas niñas odiosas una vez más, ya las derroté una vez y sé las volveré a vencer. – decía Ranma, empuñando su mano derecha.

- Ranma… - dijo Tofú. – eres muy optimista, pero recuerda que has perdido fuerza, y ahora en estos momentos esas niñas deben de ser un poco más fuertes que tú, cómo artista marcial debes saber que no debes subestimar al rival porque ya lo hayas vencido una vez. – continuó el galeno.

- Es cierto Ranma, no debes ser tan creído, recuerda que Rin Rin y Ran Ran pelean juntas, y son muy peligrosas. – añadió Akane, mirándolo con algo de preocupación y desaprobación.

- Ya lo sé, pero recuerda que yo vencí al maestro Happosai cuando tampoco tenía fuerzas, ¿ya se te olvidó? – decía Ranma, con los brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, diciéndolo en tono de orgullo.

- ¡Ah, miren esto! – interrumpió Tofú mientras tenía en sus manos un viejo libro, del cual, ya se veía desgastado.

- ¿Qué encontró? – preguntaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo.

- Es el conjuro del que está atado Ranma con Shampoo, aquí dice que se hace llamar "Hunyin yu siwang", que traducido al japonés significa "Matrimonio o muerte", se trata de un conjuro chino muy antiguo. – explicaba el doctor Tofú

- ¡Si, ese es! – exclamó Ranma

- ¿Qué dice con respecto a cómo romper ese conjuro doctor? – preguntó angustiada Akane.

- Mmmm… – siguió buscando el doctor Tofú en el libro. – ¡lo encontré! – dijo el galeno.

- Y bien, ¿qué dice doctor Tofú? – preguntó desesperado Ranma.

- Bueno, parece que el maestro Happosai tenía razón, el primer paso para romper con el conjuro es venciendo en combate a la persona que lanzó el conjuro, en este caso sería a las hermanas de Shampoo. – explicaba Tofú.

- Sí, ya ese lo sabemos doctor, pero son dos pasos – respondió Akane muy atenta. – ¿cuál será el segundo paso? – añadió la menor de los Tendo.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Tofú. – ¡esta página está incompleta!, hace falta el pedazo de hoja donde dice el segundo paso. – dijo preocupado el galeno

- ¡Maldición! – respondió Ranma. – justo lo que faltaba, ahora el segundo paso ni el maestro Happosai lo recuerda y ahora este libro está incompleto, ¡¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?! – añadió desesperado Ranma.

- ¡Ranma Saotome! – llegó Mousse al consultorio del doctor Tofú.

- ¡Mousse! – dijeron Ranma y Akane, al ver al joven chino de anteojos, que curiosamente, no los tenía puestos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mousse?, ¿acaso vienes de parte de Shampoo para saber qué estoy planeando? – preguntó Ranma.

- No vengo a eso Saotome… oye, ¿por qué estás tan delgado? – preguntaba Mousse mientras éste tocaba el hombro del esqueleto del doctor Tofú, confundiéndolo con Ranma.

- ¡Oye imbécil, aquí estoy! – le respondió Ranma a Mousse propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico de anteojos. – ¿por qué no te pones esos anteojos o para qué los tienes? – añadió Ranma. Mousse volteó y se colocó sus anteojos para mirar mejor a Ranma, que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Oye ese golpe no me dolió tanto, estás perdiendo la fuerza, el conjuro ha dado resultado pero no estoy aliado con Shampoo y mucho menos con esas mocosas niñas, solo vine a ayudarte – le respondió Mousse.

- ¿Ayudarme? – se preguntó extrañado Ranma. – ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti Mousse?, ya caí en la sucia trampa de esas mocosas y ahora no quiero caer en la tuya. – añadió el chico de la trenza.

- Mousse, ¿en serio quieres ayudar a Ranma?, ¿pero por qué? – preguntó Akane al chico de anteojos.

- La respuesta es fácil: no te dejaré morir sin antes derrotarte, y tampoco quiero que te cases con Shampoo, ¿ya entiendes Saotome? – pregunta Mousse. – ¡no permitiré que te cases con mi Shampoo!

- Bueno, en ese caso, entonces acepto tu ayuda Mousse. – respondió Ranma de manera orgullosa.

- Primero que todo, debes de saber cómo romper con ese conjuro. – respondió Mousse.

- Sí, ya sabemos que son dos pasos, solo sabemos uno, pero el otro aún no lo sabemos. – respondió Akane.

- Mousse, ¿sabes cuál es el segundo paso? – preguntó inquieto Ranma.

- Mmmm… para ser sincero… no jejeje. – respondió Mousse con una cara de tonto y una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡¿Entonces qué clase de ayuda eres?! ¿supuestamente no eres chino Mousse?, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas el segundo paso? – le preguntó Ranma a Mousse, tomándolo del cuello de su ropa.

- ¡Cállate Ranma Saotome!, no todos los chinos sabemos eso, solamente lo saben los antiguos maestros de artes marciales como la bruja de la bisabuela. – le respondió Mousse a Ranma del mismo modo.

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! – interrumpió Tofú. – por eso el maestro Happosai sabía de la existencia de ese conjuro – continuó el doctor.

- Sí, pero para nada, él sólo recuerda el primer paso pero el segundo no. – respondió Akane con cara de decepción.

- Oye, Mousse – dijo Tofú. – ¿tú eres chino no es verdad?, porque si quieres ayudar a Ranma, necesitaré de tu ayuda para encontrar el fragmento que hace falta de este viejo libro, y como eres chino me facilitarías mucho las cosas, ¿qué te parece? – continuó Tofú.

- De acuerdo, ¡todo sea porque mi Shampoo no se case con Ranma! – respondió Mousse, empuñando su mano derecha. – Mientras tanto tú, Saotome, ve y enfrenta a esas mocosas mientras nosotros encontramos lo que falta – le dijo el chico de anteojos a Ranma.

- ¡De acuerdo! – le respondió Ranma con una sonrisa llena de optimismo, llevándose a Akane consigo hacia el restaurante de Shampoo.


	3. ¡Por el primer paso!

Ranma ½

"¡Por el primer paso!, Ranma enfrenta a Rin Rin y Ran Ran"

En las calles de Nerima, Ranma y Akane emprendieron la ida hacia el restaurante Café Gato, sabiendo que les queda poco tiempo ya que Ranma se ha ido debilitando cada vez más, empeorando sus condiciones físicas y su discapacidad para pelear. En el camino, pasaron muy cerca del restaurante de Ukyo, ella al verlos corriendo tan aprisa se extrañó muchísimo y sospechaba que algo malo sucedía.

- _¿Qué le estará pasando a Ran-chan y a Akane?, los veo muy aprisa… tengo un mal presentimiento, ya que me pareció ver a Ran-chan muy débil y pálido_ – pensaba Ukyo muy preocupada. – _tengo que saber qué le sucede a Ran-chan, los problemas de mi Ran-chan son míos también, ¡tengo que estar ahí con él!_ – continuó pensando la chica de la espátula. – _creo que van en dirección al restaurante de Shampoo, iré allá – _agregó Ukyo

Ukyo, otra de las prometidas de Ranma, vio algo extraño en Ranma y Akane y decidió cerrar su negocio de Okonomiyakis japoneses para seguirlos. En ese mismo instante, un despistado Ryoga también caminaba por ahí.

- _Estoy de nuevo en Nerima, donde vive mi amada Akane, ¡qué feliz estoy! _– pensaba Ryoga con cara de atontado, pensando en Akane, su amor platónico; pero inmediatamente Ranma y Akane pasaron muy cerca de él pero no se percataron que Ryoga estaba muy cerca de ellos, seguían corriendo muy afanados, algo que a Ryoga se le hizo muy extraño.

- _¿Qué hacen Ranma y Akane por aquí?,_ _parece que iban muy afanados_ – pensó el chico de la pañoleta. Más atrás, Ukyo también los seguía muy afanada, algo que llenó de intriga a Ryoga, que ya empezaba a sospechar que algo andaba mál.

- _¿Ukyo?, ¿qué está sucediendo?_ – pensó de nuevo Ryoga, con cara de sospecha – _esto no huele bien, los seguiré_ – volvió a pensar Ryoga, que salió también a perseguirlos y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane seguían corriendo pero… Ranma ya empezaba a sentirse peor.

- ¡Akane, espera! – dijo Ranma mientras caía lentamente al suelo. Akane volteó a ver a su prometido que estaba mordiendo el polvo, ya muy débil y de mal aspecto.

- ¡Ranma ¿qué te sucede?! – respondió Akane mientras trataba de levantarlo.

- No puedo seguir… no tengo fuerzas para levantarme Akane – le respondió Ranma con una voz más apagada.

- No te veo muy bien Ranma, no hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir – responde Akane muy preocupada, quien lo ayuda a levantarse para seguir el camino.

- ¡Akane, Ran-chan, esperen! – gritaba más atrás Ukyo que los alcanzó.

- ¡Ukyo! – respondió sorprendida Akane. – ¿qué haces aquí? – añadió la menor de los Tendo.

- Noté algo muy extraño en Ran-chan y en ti, están muy afanados, ¿dónde van? – preguntó angustiada la otra prometida de Ranma.

- Las hermanas de Shampoo le hicieron un conjuro a Ranma, si no se casa con Shampoo o si por lo menos no encontramos la forma de anular este hechizo, Ranma morirá – respondió preocupada Akane.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió Ukyo – ¡cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a mi Ran-chan! – continuó la chica de la espátula.

- U-chan… – habló Ranma con una voz muy débil. – queda poco tiempo, tenemos que llegar cuando antes y enfrentar a esas mocosas – siguió Ranma, quien ya se veía muy débil.

- Ran-chan, yo iré a ayudarte, ¡no te dejaré en este momento! – respondió Ukyo con sus ojos brillantes y tristes, al ver a un Ranma impotente y débil.

- Te veo muy mal yerno – apareció de pronto Cologne, agarrada de su báculo.

- ¡Abuela, es usted! – se sorprendieron ambas prometidas de Ranma

- ¡Todo esto es por su culpa vieja bruja! – respondió Ranma airadamente, pero débil al tiempo.

- Te equivocas yerno, no fui yo quien planeó todo esto. Vine por dos cosas: primero para avisarte que si quieres enfrentarte a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, te están esperando en el terreno baldío detrás del restaurante Café Gato, ya que ese será el primer paso que debes de dar si quieres anular el conjuro. Y segundo, para advertirte que es mejor que te cases con Shampoo, porque no te encuentras en condiciones para enfrentar a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, el conjuro te ha debilitado por completo, además, el segundo paso para anular el conjuro no lo podrás dar, yo te conozco muy bien. – dijo la anciana de las amazonas.

- Ya deje de molestarlo anciana, ya hicieron suficiente con hacerle ese estúpido conjuro. – respondió Ukyo.

- Te veo en el enfrentamiento yerno ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – decía Cologne. – Shampoo también te está esperando vestida de novia por si cambias de opinión ¡Jajajajajajaja! – siguió diciendo mientras saltaba los tejados de algunas casas de Nerima, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del restaurante.

- ¡Ranma! – llegó Nabiki.

- Nabiki, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó su hermana menor.

- Vine a traerle esto a Ranma, Ranma… ten esto – Nabiki le enseña una bebida a Ranma.

- ¿Qué es eso Nabiki? – le pregunta Ranma, mirándola de manera apagada.

- Es una bebida energizante que encontré en la habitación del maestro Happosai, puede ser una gran ayuda en tu combate con las hermanas de Shampoo – respondió la mediana de las Tendo, que le guiñó el ojo a Ranma con una mirada astuta.

- ¡Mmmm que bien!... pero… – Ranma miró a Nabiki sospechosamente – apuesto a que esa bebida no me la darás gratis, ¿No, Nabiki? – preguntó el chico de la trenza

- ¡Jajaja!, descuida Ranma, la anotaré en tu cuenta – dijo Nabiki sonriendo astutamente.

- ¡Ush Nabiki!, este asunto es de vida o muerte ¿y tú sales con esto?, ¡debería darte vergüenza! – dijo Akane a su hermana, mirándola con desaprobación.

- Tranquilízate Akane, no le estoy cobrando nada, sólo dejaré que me lo pague en otra ocasión – respondió Nabiki a su hermana con una mirada astuta.

- De acuerdo, vamos Ranma, bebe esto – le dijo Akane a Ranma, dándole la bebida.

- Está bien – respondió Ranma, que tomó la botella y empezó a beber de la bebida. Era sorprendente el resultado que, a medidas que Ranma iba bebiendo, iba cambiando a un semblante más saludable y fuerte. – ¡Volví a ser el mismo! – se levantó Ranma con las manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho.

- Vaya, te ves más fuerte Ran-chan – dijo Ukyo a Ranma, que no dejaba de admirar su nuevo semblante.

- Ahora si me siento fuerte, ¡prepárense Rin Rin y Ran Ran, van a experimentar la furia de Ranma Saotome! – gritó Ranma enérgicamente, mientras que a Akane le salía una gran gota de sudor de la cabeza.

- Bueno, parece que si funcionó después de todo, ¡buena suerte Ranma! – dijo Nabiki quien volteó hasta darle la espalda a Ranma, Akane y Ukyo para irse.

- ¿A dónde vas Nabiki? – preguntó Akane

- Tengo unos negocios pendientes – respondió Nabiki con una mirada pícara. – ¡nos vemos en el escenario de combate! – agregó.

- Bueno Ranma, es el momento de darle una lección a esas niñas, vámonos de aquí, no queda mucho tiempo – le dijo Akane mientras miraba esperanzada a su prometido

- Sé que lo lograré, lo verás – le respondió Ranma con una sonrisa optimista.

- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, vámonos Ran-chan y Akane – respondió Ukyo.

Mientras tanto, Ryoga se veía ya muy cansado, débil y con su rostro sudoroso, caminando muy despacio, al parecer, se volvió a perder.

- _¡Diablos, me perdí de nuevo!, ¿dónde se habrán metido Akane, Ranma y Ukyo?_ – pensaba Ryoga, mientras seguía caminando con ganas de desmayarse del cansancio.

- ¡Akane, Ranma, Ukyo… ¿dónde estaaaaaaaann?! – gritaba Ryoga, mientras que a sus espaldas había un letrero que decía: "Bienvenido a Yokohama".

Mientras tanto detrás del restaurante de Shampoo, el terreno baldío ya estaba preparado, en medio del terreno estaban Rin Rin y Ran Ran con sus lanzas de combate, y más atrás de ellas, había una especie de altar, decorado con flores blancas en todos los bordes del altar y en cada de esquina, en ese altar estaba Shampoo sentada con un hermoso vestido de novia, quien reaccionó inmediatamente al notar la presencia de su querido Ranma.

- ¡Airen, llegaste! – se alegró Shampoo levantándose de su silla, con una sonrisa angelical.

- ¡Shampoo eres una enferma! – le respondió Ukyo. – ¿cómo puedes jugar así de sucio?, hacerle un conjuro a mi Ran-chan sólo por quedarte con él, hasta cuando vas a entender que Ran-chan es solo mío.

- ¡¿Tú que hacer aquí?, Ukyo no tener que estar aquí!, Ranma venir a casarse con Shampoo y Ukyo no estar invitada – dijo molesta Shampoo.

- ¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías, no vine a casarme ni nada parecido, solo vine a terminar con esto de una buena vez! – respondía Ranma muy enérgico.

A un lado del terreno, estaba Nabiki rodeada de chicos y chicas

- ¡Haber!, hagan sus apuestas por Ranma, esta es su oportunidad – decía Nabiki con su cara astuta. Akane la miraba con cara de desaprobación.

Unos metros más de donde estaba Nabiki, estaban Genma en forma de panda y Soun, listos para presenciar la pelea de Ranma, quienes empezaban a animarlo.

- ¡Vamos Ranma, hijo, tú puedes vencerlas, hazlo por Akane y por el dojo! – decía Soun con cara de tonto sonriente, con pompones de porristas con la bandera de Japón.

Su padre Genma Saotome, en su forma de panda también hacía lo mismo, mostrando un letrero que decía: "¡Si hijo, tú puedes!".

Akane miraba a su padre Soun y Genma con algo de vergüenza y una gran gota de sudor en su frente. Otros metros más donde estaban Soun y Genma, se encontraban Kodachi y su hermano Kuno, también estaban preparados para ver la contienda.

- ¡Jojojojojo! – reía Kodachi con esa risa peculiar – Yo sé que mi querido Ranma ganará esta pelea, y si pierde evitaré que se case con esa tal Shampoo ¡Jojojojojojo!

- ¡Jum!, a mí me tiene sin cuidado, porque sé que Saotome perderá esta pelea, quiero verlo derrotado y verlo casado con Shampoo para quedarme con Akane Tendo y la chica de cabellos de fuego – decía Kuno Tatewaki, de manera orgullosa, con sus ojos cerrados y su mano derecha apoyada en su cabello, como se pone de costumbre, como demostrando orgullo. Ni él, ni su hermana Kodachi sabían que Ranma moriría si no ganaba esa pelea. Un poco más al lado de ellos dos, estaban Hiroshi y Daisuke, los compañeros de escuela de Ranma, que también estaban a la expectativa.

- ¿Cómo es que recuperaste tu fuerza? – le preguntó Cologne con su cara sorprendida, al ver a Ranma normal como siempre lo había visto.

- ¡Ja!, eso no importa anciana, vine porque no quiero morir por un tonto conjuro… ¡ustedes mocosas! – dijo Ranma mientras señalaba a Rin Rin y Ran Ran – ¡estoy listo! – decía Ranma mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

- Esto estar esperando nosotras – respondieron Rin Rin y Ran Ran juntas, juntando sus lanzas y en posición de combate.

- Dime algo yerno – interrumpió Cologne. – ¿ya conoces el segundo paso para anular el conjuro? – continuó la anciana amazona.

- ¡¿Eh?! – dijo Ranma mientras miraba a Cologne con cara de atontado preocupado – ¡Aún no, pero muy pronto lo sabré! – le siguió respondiendo Ranma mientras la miraba con cara desafiante.

- ¡Jajajajaja!, no te será fácil yerno, ¡te lo advierto!, estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, será mejor que te cases con Shampoo en vez de perder el tiempo con esto, si das el primer paso el conjuro aún no podrá ser anulado, porque tienes que dar el segundo paso que es el definitivo – respondió Cologne con un rostro desafiante.

- _¡Diablos!, el doctor Tofú y Mousse aún no aparecen por aquí._ – pensó Ranma.

- ¡Empiecen! – anunció el inicio de la pelea Cologne.

- ¡Jiaaa! – se lanzaron Rin Rin y Ran Ran en el ataque.

Ranma peleaba con las pequeñas amazonas que se veían más fuertes que antes, mientras Ranma peleaba con las hermanas de Shampoo, el doctor Tofú y Mousse corrían directo al restaurante de Shampoo para darle la noticia a Ranma que han encontrado el segundo paso.

- Rayos, ¿dónde está Ranma y los demás? – se preguntaba Mousse, que ya había llegado al restaurante Café Gato con el doctor Tofú, pero éste se encontraba cerrado.

- Mousse, ¿escuchas eso? – le preguntó Tofú al chico que también usaba anteojos. – se escucha una pelea a lo lejos, y parece que está cerca de aquí, se escucha detrás del restaurante. – añadió el doctor.

- ¡Ah cierto, es en el terreno baldío detrás del restaurante! – respondió Mousse enérgicamente con la mano derecha empuñada a la altura del pecho – tenemos que ir de inmediato, no queda mucho tiempo – siguió diciendo Mousse, mientras él y el doctor Tofú se dirigían al lugar con mucha prisa.

Ya faltaba quizá 15 minutos para que se cumplieran las 24 horas de que Rin Rin y Ran Ran lanzaran el conjuro hacia Ranma, y si el chico de la trenza no derrotaba a las hermanas de Shampoo antes de ese tiempo, moriría. En el combate, Ranma sentía que se iba debilitando de nuevo, la bebida que Nabiki le dio sólo le hizo efecto de manera temporal y en muy corto tiempo. Se veía cómo Ranma caía al suelo, con su camisa china roja que siempre es costumbre verle, pero ya destrozada en la mayor parte por causa de las armas de Rin Rin y Ran Ran, que parecían ganar el combate a un débil e impotente Ranma.

- Será mejor que te des por vencido Ranma – dijeron Rin Rin y Ran Ran al tiempo, que lo miraban desafiantemente.

- ¡No me daré por vencido! – les respondió Ranma, tirado en el suelo y con su camisa destrozada.

- _¡Diablos!, ¿cómo hago para derrotarlas?, ¡estoy perdiendo fuerza de nuevo!_ – pensaba Ranma, preocupado y empuñando sus manos en la tierra.

En el otro lado del terreno donde combatía Ranma, Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo se notaban muy preocupadas, las tres con ganas de llorar al ver con impotencia cómo Ranma era vencido por las hermanas de Shampoo.

- ¡Ranma, estás perdiendo la fuerza de nuevo! – gritó Akane desesperada e impotente al ver la escena deprimente de Ranma en el suelo.

- ¡Dios!, hay que hacer algo, ¡no podemos dejar así a Ran-chan! – dijo Ukyo

- ¡Ranma!, Shampoo querer besarte para salvarte la vida, Shampoo no querer verte morir – dijo Shampoo con su rostro triste.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Shampoo, yo sé que mi Ran-chan lo logrará – dijo Ukyo.

- No quiero ser pesimista Ukyo, pero si Ranma vence a esas dos niñas, el conjuro aún no será anulado, falta el siguiente paso que aún no lo sabemos – dijo angustiada Akane, que miraba con tristeza y sus ojos brillantes a Ranma.

- _¡Ranma, si pudiera ayudarte!_ – pensó Akane mientras lo observaba levantándose muy lentamente del suelo.

Ranma se puso en guardia, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo.

- _¡Debo pensar rápido, cómo hacer para vencerlas!_ – pensaba Ranma - _¡Ah, ya se! – _volvió a pensar Ranma, quien se vio más animado – ¡vamos niñas, atáquenme! – les gritó Ranma a Rin Rin y Ran Ran.

- Si tú decirlo Ranma Saotome – respondió Rin Rin

- Entonces que así sea – respondió Ran Ran, que salió junto a su otra hermana a atacar a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras ellas atacaban a Ranma, el chico de la trenza les huía, haciéndolas hacer una forma de espiral en el suelo. Cologne ya empezaba a sospechar lo que Ranma intentaba hacer.

- _Pero claro, Ranma va a intentar hacerles la técnica del Dragon Volador, así como cuando Ranma enfrentó a Happosai aquella vez que tenía la fuerza de un bebé y logró derrotarlo, así también quiere derrotar a Rin Rin y Ran Ran del mismo modo, este chico sí que es muy astuto y persistente. Aunque las niñas son de la misma tribu amazonas, no se han dado cuenta que ya cayeron en la técnica que ellas también conocen por ser chinas._ – pensaba Cologne, mientras empezaba a ver la energía caliente que emanaba de las niñas con la energía fría que emanaba de Ranma, formando así, un pequeño torbellino.

- ¿Esa acaso…? – preguntó Akane

- ¿No es la técnica…? – preguntó Ukyo

- ¡¿Del dragón volador?! – se preguntaron Akane y Ukyo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Claro!, ahora que lo recuerdo, es la misma técnica con la que Ranma venció al maestro Happosai – siguió diciendo Ukyo.

- ¡Ranma! – dijo Akane en voz baja, mirando con una alegría esperanzada en que Ranma logrará vencer a las hermanas de Shampoo.

- La técnica del dragón volador, recuerdo esa técnica, fue la que le enseñó la bisabuela de Shampoo – decía Soun, mirando con expectativa a su yerno. Genma en forma de panda, miraba sorprendido a su hijo, que hacía muy bien la técnica.

En ese momento, ya Ranma había llevado a Rin Rin y Ran Ran al centro de la espiral y ya estaba en posición de dar el golpe final del dragón volador.

- ¡Esta es la técnica del drag…! – dijo Ranma, quien fue interrumpido por un pequeño temblor debajo del terreno donde estaba - ¿Eh?, ¡¿qué es eso?! – dijo Ranma mientras miraba debajo del suelo. Las hermanas de Shampoo también sintieron algo extraño debajo de la tierra.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Akane, que miraba muy extrañada a su prometido.

- ¡Algo extraño está pasando! – exclamó Ukyo.

Mientras Ranma, Rin Rin y Ran Ran miraban hacia el suelo, se sintió otro temblor y un grito en lo profundo de la tierra que decía "¡Rugido del leooooonnnn!". Ranma al escuchar esas palabras, se espantó de tal forma, que sus ojos se pusieron como platos mirando hacia el suelo y se apartó de ahí inmediatamente.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó Ranma mientras se apartaba corriendo. Hasta que el temblor se hizo más fuerte y salió una gran explosión de color rojo que salía del suelo, Rin Rin y Ran Ran gritaron pero demasiado tarde, la técnica del rugido del león las mandó a volar, cayendo al suelo con los ojos en forma de espirales, completamente desmayadas. Se hizo un gran cráter en el terreno, y de ese cráter salía un desorientado Ryoga.

- Akane, Ukyo, Ranma… ¿están aquí? – dijo Ryoga asomado desde dentro del cráter.

- ¡Ryoga! – exclamaron Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo, muy asombradas por lo que había pasado, Ryoga sin querer venció a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, ayudando a Ranma a dar el primer paso para romper el conjuro.


	4. ¡Momento decisivo!: ¿quién besará a Ranm

Ranma ½

"¡Momento decisivo!: ¿quién besará a Ranma?"

- ¿Ryoga? – exclamó Ranma, muy extrañado viendo al chico de la pañoleta – ¡Amigoooo!, me has ayudado, no sé cómo agradecértelo, ¡gracias amigo! – le decía Ranma a Ryoga mientras le daba un abrazo y con sus ojos llorosos. Ryoga le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza.

- No hice esto por ti Ranma, sólo que me perdí y fue casualidad llegar a este lugar – le respondió Ryoga con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y ojos cerrados, como mostrando orgullo.

- Tratándose de ti no es de extrañarse "P-chan" – le respondió Ranma con una mirada de burla.

- ¡Cállate Ranma, no me llames así! – le respondió Ryoga, que estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Ranma pero se detuvo al ver que el chico de la trenza se caía al suelo, mostrando agonía.

- ¿Qué te sucede Ranma? – preguntó Ryoga a su amigo al verlo con su rostro que reflejaba que algo andaba mal. – ¡no te ves muy bien! – siguió diciendo el chico de la pañoleta.

- ¡Noooooo, Ranmaaaaaaa! – gritó Akane al ver a Ranma peor.

- ¡Ranma, por fin llegamos! – se acercaba corriendo el doctor Tofú.

- ¡Doctor Tofú, Mousse… por fin llegaron! – respondió Ranma, tirado en el suelo.

- Ranma, ya diste el primer paso, ahora te falta el segundo – respondió Tofú – el segundo paso es algo complicado y loco pero es necesario que lo hagas, o de lo contrario, morirás – continuó el doctor.

- Saotome – continuó Mousse, mientras sacaba un micrófono de la manga de su ropa para que todos escucharan. – el segundo paso es un beso de una de tus prometidas – dijo mientras señalaba a Akane, Ukyo y a Kodachi – en excepción de Shampoo – dijo mientras señalaba a la amazona – ya que si Shampoo te besa quedarás atado a ella para siempre, un beso de una de las otras prometidas que tienes, anulará por completo el conjuro.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! – expresaron todos los presentes, muy sorprendidos – Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo quedaron ruborizadas.

- ¡Rayos!, ¡ese Mousse es un traidor! – decía Cologne mientras lo miraba con odio.

- ¡Todas las prometidas de Ranma, excepto Shampoo, acérquense a su prometido si quieren salvarle la vida es ahora o nunca, o de lo contrario, Ranma Saotome morirá! – siguió diciendo Mousse, con su micrófono.

- ¡Demonios, esto es una locura! – dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido - ¡lo que faltaba, ahora vendrán esa bola de locas detrás de mí!, ¡y todo esto es por tu culpa Mousse! – siguió diciendo el chico de la trenza, tomando a Mousse del cuello de su camisa con cara de querer matarlo.

- ¡Agradécemelo Saotome! – le respondió Mousse, dándole un golpe en la cabeza hasta hacerlo caer nuevamente. – lo hago por salvarte la vida, de lo contrario morirás como un perro miserable – siguió diciendo Mousse mientras lo señalaba.

- ¡Ranma mi amor! – se levantó Kodachi emocionada – ¡yo te iré a salvar la vida, te daré el beso que necesitas mi amor! ¡Jojojojo! – gritó Kodachi hacia donde estaba Ranma.

- ¡No lo permitiré, Ranma Saotome inventó esa artimaña para quedarse con todas, es un casanova! – respondió más atrás Kuno - ¡Ranma Saotome, te mataré! –siguió diciendo el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, mientras corría donde estaba Ranma con su espada de madera.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – se levantó Ukyo molesta, desafiando a Kodachi – ¡Ranma es mi prometido desde que éramos niños, yo seré la que le salve la vida! – continuó diciendo Ukyo, quien salió corriendo donde estaba el Ranma abatido.

- ¡Esperar un momento! – también se levantó Shampoo - ¿por qué yo no poder darle beso a Ranma?, yo también poder, ¡porque si Shampoo darle beso, Ranma se salvará y se casará con Shampoo!, ¡ahí voy Airen! – salió Shampoo también corriendo hacia donde estaba Ranma. Pero, alguien atrás le hechó un balde de agua fría convirtiéndola en gata.

- ¡No tan rápido Shampoo! – dijo Akane, con el balde de agua ya vacío – ya has ido demasiado lejos esta vez –siguió diciendo con el ceño fruncido. Pero Shampoo no le prestó atención y siguió corriendo hacia Ranma convertida en gato - ¿eh?, ¡¿a dónde vas Shampoo?! – dijo molesta Akane mientras corría detrás de la amazona, que ahora era un gato.

Ranma se iba levantando lentamente mientras veía un polvorín a lo lejos, eran sus prometidas que iban a dirección donde él estaba, el solo escuchaba sus voces a lo lejos:

- ¡Ranma mi amor, allá voy! – decía Kodachi

- ¡Ran-chan, yo te salvaré! – decía Ukyo.

- ¡Ven acá Shampoo, no te saldrás con la tuya! – decía Akane, tratando de capturar a Shampoo, quien tenía fisionomía de gato e iba maullando.

- ¡Ranma Saotome, me las pagarás, no te saldrás con la tuya! – exclamaba Kuno.

- ¡Ranma! – dijo un enojado Ryoga, tomando del cuello de la camisa al chico de la trenza - ¡¿me quieres explicar que rayos está pasando aquí?! – preguntó Ryoga a Ranma, muy enojado.

- Eh… jejejeje – respondía Ranma con una sonrisa de tonto – bueno… verás… es una larga historia – le respondió Ranma, tartamudeando y tragando saliva.

- ¿Por qué estas chicas están detrás de ti para besarte Ranma?, ¿cómo te atreves a inventar un cuento absurdo como este? ¡Contéstame! – insistió el chico de la pañoleta – después de que te salvé el pellejo, ¿me vas a humillar de esta manera?, ¡¿piensas besar a Akane en mi presencia?! – siguió diciendo Ryoga.

- ¡Un momento cerdito, yo no he besado a nadie!, ¡esto es un asunto muy serio! ¡¿crees que lo hago por diversión?! – le respondió Ranma molesto a Ryoga, también tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

En eso, Mousse los separa y mira a Ryoga de manera fría

- Lo que pasa, es que Ranma ha sido víctima de un conjuro mágico, que lo obliga a casarse con Shampoo – explicó Mousse a Ryoga.

- ¿Qué? – expresó Ryoga extrañado.

- ¡Y si no nos damos prisa, Ranma morirá!, tiene que recibir el beso de una de sus prometidas, en excepción de Shampoo para que el conjuro sea anulado, ¡así que deja en paz a Saotome! – Mousse le echa agua fría a Ryoga hasta convertirlo en P-chan. – Tú mientras tanto, vendrás conmigo. – dijo Mousse tomando a P-chan, que pataleaba tratando de soltarse y hacía su sonido "cuik cuik cuik", pero Mousse logró alejarlo del lugar.

- ¡Aaaaah, ahí vienen esas locas! – exclamó Ranma con sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos en forma de cuernitos.

Ranma salió corriendo, más atrás estaban sus prometidas y Kuno que estaba muy molesto con ganas de darle una paliza a Ranma. Cologne miraba la escena ridícula con fastidio, pero luego miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos minutos para que Ranma muera.

- ¡Rayos, no queda tiempo…! ¡Shampoo, apresúrate y dale el beso a Ranma! – gritó Cologne con ojos como platos – ¡faltan dos minutos o de lo contrario Ranma morirá! – siguió exclamando la anciana.

Shampoo escuchó a su abuela y siguió corriendo así, convertida en gato. Después saldrían Soun y Genma con un micrófono en medio del terreno.

- ¡Vamos Akane, hija…! ¡Dale el beso a tu prometido antes de que algo terrible pase! – decía su padre Soun Tendo.

"¡Así es, apresúrate!", era el letrero que mostraba Genma en forma de panda.

- ¡Ya dejen de molestarme! – gritó Akane a su padre y al panda.

Ranma seguía corriendo pero, en ese momento, siente que sus piernas no le responden.

- ¡Noo, mis piernaaaas! – gritó Ranma con impotencia, al ver cómo se iba cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Ranma mi amor! – gritó Kodachi

- ¡Ran-chan! – gritó Ukyo

- ¡Ranmaaaa nooooo! – gritó Akane, que ve cómo Shampoo en su forma de gato se lanza para abalanzarse sobre Ranma para besarlo, hasta que, Nabiki la logra capturar.

- ¡Ajá!, ¿a dónde ibas Shampoo? – dijo Nabiki, tomando a Shampoo en forma de gato, mirándola con astucia – ¡Corre Akane, Ranma te necesita! – le gritó Nabiki a Akane.

- ¡Nabiki! – dijo Akane en voz baja, mirando a su hermana sorprendida y con sus ojos brillantes, luego sonrió y corrió donde estaba Ranma.

- ¡Ranma mi amor! – gritaron las otras prometidas de Ranma, pero fueron interceptadas por el doctor Tofú y Mousse, que llevaba a un enojado cerdito negro.

- Lo siento, es necesario que esto suceda, la vida de Ranma depende de esto – les dijo amablemente el doctor Tofú a Kodachi y a Ukyo.

- ¡Akane, no caigas en esa trampa! – corría Kuno en dirección a donde estaban los prometidos con su espada de madera, pero fue interceptado por Soun y Genma. "¿A dónde ibas muchacho?" era el letrero que Genma en forma de panda le mostró a Kuno.

Akane estaba arrodillada delante del cuerpo de Ranma que estaba boca abajo, Akane volteó el cuerpo de Ranma hasta quedar boca arriba, Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Akane sabía que aún estaba vivo.

- ¡Ranma! – dijo Akane con una voz dulce y sus ojos llorosos mirando el rostro de Ranma. – ¡Ranma por favor respóndeme! – insistió Akane al no escuchar una respuesta de su prometido.

- Ak… Akane… - respondió Ranma mientras abría los ojos lentamente – yo… lo sí…. Lo siento… – siguió Ranma.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes Ranma? – preguntó Akane, con sus ojos llorosos y preocupada.

Mientras tanto, todos estaban con los ojos grandes como platos a la expectativa de lo que podría suceder. Kodachi, Ukyo y Shampoo tenían los ojos llorosos, y miraban impotentes a Akane y a Ranma, ya que ellas no pudieron estar allí en lugar de Akane.

- ¡Vamos Akane, bésalo! – dijo en voz baja Soun Tendo.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¡¿por qué no lo salva de una vez?! – decía Mousse en voz baja.

- Mmmm esto era lo que me refería, Akane y Ranma son demasiado tímidos para hacer esto, si Akane no supera la timidez, el yerno morirá – decía Cologne, mirando con expectativa la escena de Ranma y Akane, mientras se ganaba las miradas sorpresivas de Soun y Genma. – por eso dije, que anular este conjuro era demasiado doloroso y difícil para los dos. – continuó diciendo la anciana. – ya falta menos de un minuto, el yerno morirá – siguió diciendo Cologne, quien todos la miraron con una mirada muy asustada, como si se tratase de un fantasma. Nabiki le gritó a Akane.

- ¡Akane, date prisa! – gritó Nabiki a su hermana menor – Ranma morirá en menos de un minuto – siguió diciendo la mediana de las Tendo, con una mirada de angustia.

- ¡No me presionen! – dijo Akane, ruborizada.

- Yo… he… sido muy…. estúpido… A… Akane – seguía diciendo Ranma con su mirada apagada.

- ¡Ranma… no! – dijo Akane – yo… después de todo… tengo la culpa de todo… no soy romántica, no soy agraciada, lo sé… sé que te desagrado – le dijo Akane, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas y miraba para otro lado.

- Akane – dijo Ranma, mientras secaba con sus manos, las lágrimas de Akane, atrayendo la atención de Akane – Yo… yo a ti… yo te…. – decía Ranma, mientras que a Akane se le abrieron más los ojos, que se veían humedecidos.

Cuando escucharon eso, todos quedaron con los ojos grandes, esperando a que Ranma rompiera con su timidez.

- ¡Vamos Ranma! – decía en voz baja Soun – ¡dile que la amas! – siguió diciendo con los ojos llorosos.

Cologne miró el reloj y se le abrieron más los ojos.

- ¡¿Eh?! – dijo Cologne mientras miraba el reloj.

- Ranma… por favor… dilo – decía Akane a su prometido con sus ojos llorosos.

- Yo… yo te a… am… - decía Ranma a Akane con su mirada apagada y un poco ruborizado.

Hasta que la escena fue interrumpida por Happosai que pasaba con un gran costal lleno de ropa íntima que había robado.

- ¡Qué buen botín, qué buen botín! Jejejejeje – decía Happosai saltando de un lado para otro con su costal.

Hasta que Happosai, que iba brincando, brincó sobre la cabeza de Akane que la inclinó más, quedando Akane más cerca de la cara de Ranma hasta besarlo en los labios, interrumpiendo así, lo que Ranma le iba a decir. Akane y Ranma al ver que sus labios se unieron, quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, con caras de asustados y ruborizados pero no se separaban, quedaron inmóviles como estatuas mientras que del cuerpo de Ranma, corría una fuerte corriente, igual que como la sintió cuando comió del plato hechizado. Los demás al ver esto, quedaron igual de inmóviles, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, sus ojos abiertos como platos llenos de sorpresa, hablaban por si solos, hasta Happosai se quedó inmóvil observando lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Ooooooohhhhhh! – decían todos.

Shampoo, en su forma de gato, y Ryoga en su forma de cerdo, miraron la escena con gran tristeza, con los ojos llorosos. Para Shampoo, esto significaba el fin de una ilusión de verse casada con Ranma, a la fuerza pero casada, pues ya el conjuro había sido anulado.

- Oh, qué ternura… ¿no crees Shampoo? – decía Nabiki, que miró a Shampoo, que estaba en sus brazos, una gata llena de tristeza.

- Meoowww… - fue el maullido de respuesta de Shampoo, un maullido de tristeza, pues su amado Ranma, estaba probando los labios de Akane, en su presencia.

- ¡Cuiiiiik cuiiiiik cuiiiiiiik cuiiiiiiik! – el sonido que emitía un triste cerdo llorando, que no dejaba de moverse violentamente en manos de Mousse.

- ¡Callate cerdo!, deja que los enamorados hagan lo suyo – le respondió Mousse a P-chan con un golpe en la cabeza.

Hasta que, Ranma y Akane se separaron mirándose sorprendidos el uno al otro hasta quedar sentados mirándose el uno al otro.

- A… Akane… tu… tú me… - decía tartamudeando Ranma, que no paraba de mirarla con sorpresa y tocándose sus labios.

- Ranma… - respondió Akane, con su mirada sorpresiva y fija - ¡qué avergonzada me siento! – se levantó Akane y salió huyendo del lugar, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Akane, espera! – gritó Ranma sorprendido, por ver que su prometida salió huyendo llorando.

- Eso estuvo bien yerno – dijo Cologne a Ranma, la anciana que tenía a su lado a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, algo sucias y con sus ropas destrozadas en algunas partes.

- Abuela… el conjuro… - respondía Ranma, pero Cologne lo interrumpió.

- Se ha anulado, eres libre de nuevo Ranma – respondió Cologne. – Pero te digo algo, Akane no fue quien te salvó – siguió diciendo la anciana.

- ¡¿Quee?! Pero… pero si el segundo paso decía… - dijo Ranma hasta que fue interrumpido de nuevo.

- El segundo paso decía que tenías que recibir el beso de tu prometida o de cualquiera que estuviera enamorada de ti, excepto la que está atada a ti en el conjuro mágico, en este caso Shampoo era la excepción. - respondió Cologne.

- Sí, pero el beso que me dio Akane me liberó del conjuro, ¿no es así? – preguntó Ranma, con cara de curiosidad.

- Hay algo más que olvidé sobre este conjuro, y es que: si un amigo, allegado o familiar tuyo vencía al que lanzó el conjuro contra ti, el conjuro sería anulado también, Ryoga derrotó a Rin Rin y Ran Ran accidentalmente pero fue válido, fue tu amigo quien te liberó del conjuro y no Akane.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeee!? ¿qué diceeeeees? – exclamó Ranma con cara histérica. Mientras que los demás también reaccionaron de la misma forma, ya que estaban escuchando lo que Cologne estaba diciendo.

- Así como lo oyes yerno, el beso de Akane estuvo de más, pero fue una linda escena ¡Jajajajajajaja! – decía burlonamente la anciana, ganándose la mirada de odio de Ranma. – De todas maneras yerno, me siento extrañada que Happi (Happosai) no te lo haya dicho, él lo sabía muy bien – añadió la anciana mirando de reojos al maestro Happosai, quien le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

- ¡Maestroooooooo! – miraba Ranma a Happosai con ganas de matarlo.

- Jejejeje – rió Happosai de manera miedosa e inocente – Perdón Ranma, es que… lo recordé cuando ya te habías ido del dojo al consultorio del doctor Tofú – decía el anciano rascándose la cabeza con una mirada inocente y miedosa.

- ¡Toma esto viejo tontooooo! – dijo Ranma con ira mientras le daba una fuerte patada a Happosai hasta mandarlo a los cielos de Nerima.

- Pero dígame algo anciana – dijo Ranma a Cologne – si fue Ryoga quien me liberó, entonces ¿por qué sentía esa agonía y debilidad en mi cuerpo? – preguntaba Ranma un poco molesto e intrigado.

- Bueno, eso era normal yerno, ya después de cumplidas las 24 horas esos síntomas desaparecerían y quedabas vivo y fuerte como antes, cuando tú y Akane estaban en la escena romántica antes de que Happi (Happosai) llegara, yo miré el reloj y me sorprendí que ya habían 24 horas y un minuto, ya hubieras muerto pero aún seguías vivo, después recordé cuando Ryoga intervino y derrotó con el rugido del león a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, eso fue más que suficiente para anular el hechizo, ya que Ryoga es tu amigo y un allegado a la familia de Akane.

- ¡Rayos!, debo encontrar a Akane, ¡Tengo que irme! – dijo Ranma, quien se levantó de inmediato para emprender la búsqueda de su prometida.

- Ranma, ¿a dónde vas? – exclamó Ukyo.

- Déjalo Ukyo – respondió Cologne – ya es hora de que ambos arreglen su situación – siguió diciendo Cologne.

En las calles de Nerima, Ranma buscaba a Akane, después pensó que la podría encontrar en el dojo tendo, así que tomó la decisión de llegar al dojo.

En el dojo Tendo, Akane se encontraba con su ropa de entrenamiento, rompiendo ladrillos como siempre lo hacía para entrenar, se le notaba muy pensativa, al parecer le daba vueltas lo que sucedió en aquel lugar, cuando besó accidentalmente a Ranma en los labios por primera vez, sintiéndose ridícula delante de los demás que estaban presentes

- _Qué mal me siento, ¿cómo pudo suceder de esa forma?_ – pensaba Akane mientras miraba el ladrillo que iba a romper - _¿qué estarán pensando los demás de mi?, ¿qué pensará Ranma de mi?_ – seguía pensando la menor de los Tendo, mientras fruncía el ceño para romper el ladrillo – ¡Jiaaaa! – gritó Akane mientras rompía el ladrillo.

Hasta que un pequeño pedazo de ladrillo rebotó hasta la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, alguien pisó el diminuto pedazo de ladrillo, era Ranma, estaba parado en toda la puerta observando a Akane.

- Hola A… Akane – saludó tímidamente Ranma, quien se ruborizó inmediatamente.

- ¡Ranma! – dijo Akane con una voz suave y tímida, quien también se ruborizó.

- Akane… quiero que… que… - decía Ranma, quien por causa de su timidez no se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Qué Ranma? – preguntó Akane, llena de expectativa.

- Pe… perdóname Akane – siguió diciendo Ranma, que no le daba la cara a su prometida.

- ¿Perdonarte?... pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo extrañada Akane

- Pues… por… por… lo que pasó – decía Ranma, que la miró y le quitó la mirada inmediatamente para mirar al suelo.

- Ranma… sabes bien que… fue… un accidente, yo no quería… hacerlo – dijo Akane, ruborizada y mirando al suelo

- ¡¿Entonces significa que me hubieras preferido ver muerto?! – preguntó Ranma, con una mirada molesta hacia su prometida

- ¡No me refería a eso idiota! – respondió Akane con enfado - ¡¿cómo esperabas a que yo lo hiciera si me estaban presionando?! – preguntó Akane, aún enfadada.

- ¡Hasta donde yo sé Akane, es que el beso no era para los demás, era para mí! – respondió Ranma también enfadado – de igual forma, tu beso accidentado y torpe estuvo de más – decía Ranma con sus brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados, mientras captaba la atención de Akane que lo miraba extrañada, ya que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso Ranma?! – preguntó Akane, mirándolo con desaprobación – ¿acaso no te tenía que salvar el beso de "una de tus prometidas"? – agregó.

- La bisabuela de Shampoo me dijo que fue Ryoga quien me liberó del conjuro, no fuiste tú – siguió diciendo Ranma con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando para otro lado, Akane se quedó sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo Ranma.

- ¿¡Queee?!... pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó sorprendida Akane.

- Bastaba la intervención de un amigo o allegado para derrotar a esas niñas odiosas como lo hizo Ryoga, que las derrotó por accidente, eso fue suficiente para que ese conjuro se anulara – explicó Ranma.

- ¡¿Entonces significa que tú estabas fingiendo tu muerte para que yo te besara Ranma?! ¡explícamelo ahora mismo canalla! – le exigió su prometida.

- ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar niña fea! – dijo con enfado Ranma – los efectos del conjuro tenían que desaparecer cumplidas las 24 horas, por eso aún no me sentía bien cuando Rin Rin y Ran Ran fueron derrotadas por Ryoga – explicó Ranma.

- ¡Ah!, entiendo – respondió Akane, mirando hacia el suelo con su mirada apagada.

- Eso fue lo que me dijo la abuela, cuando ya era demasiado tarde… y para rematar, ¡ese viejo estúpido del Happosai sabía eso y no me dijo nada! – siguió diciendo Ranma, empuñando su mano derecha.

- Ranma… dime algo… - dijo Akane, mirándolo de forma curiosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Ranma, mirando extrañado a Akane

- ¿Qué era lo que me tratabas de decir allá? – preguntó Akane, con una mirada dulce y llena de expectativa

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Ranma, que tragó saliva y trató de hacerse el desentendido - ¿de qué hablas?, yo no traté de decirte nada, ¿qué crees? – respondió con su ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados con sus brazos en la cabeza.

- No te hagas el inocente tonto, yo escuché claramente cuando… tú… - dijo Akane, quien se ruborizó un poco.

- ¿Eh? – Ranma miraba a Akane con algo de susto y se iba ruborizando, sentía que su corazón le latía fuerte, tenía miedo de que Akane le dijera lo que él intentaba decirle en su "agonía".

- ¡Ay vamos Ranma!, no te hagas el idiota, en tu supuesta agonía tratabas de decirme algo – insistía Akane, quien también sentía que su corazón le latía muy fuerte.

- A… Akane… - le dijo Ranma con algo de timidez – ¿tú… de verdad… estabas… dis…puesta a besarme? – preguntó Ranma, aún más ruborizado.

- Ranma… - dijo Akane, asombrada y tímida, y por supuesto, muy ruborizada – Yo… yo… ehh… - decía Akane, que no se atrevía a decir nada.

- Bueno… a decir verdad… te doy gracias… por preocuparte por mí… Akane – respondió Ranma, que jugaba con sus manos y tenía mirada de tonto.

- ¡Ah Ranma! – abrazó Akane a Ranma. Ranma con mirada de tonto, no se atrevía a corresponder su abrazo, pero poco a poco, fue apoyando sus manos en ella, hasta abrazarla también. Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando llegaron unos intrusos al dojo Tendo, que entraron precisamente cuando veían a Ranma y Akane abrazados.

- ¡Ranma!, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Shampoo?! – preguntó Shampoo, mirando con odio a Ranma.

- ¡Ran-chan!, ¡no te perdonaré lo que hiciste! – decía Ukyo

- ¡Ranma mi amor, explícame todo esto! – dijo Kodachi.

- ¡Ranma!, ¡¿te salvé la vida y ahora haces esto?! ¿qué clase de amigo eres? – decía Ryoga muy enojado.

- ¡Ranma Saotome!, ¡eres un mujeriego y canalla, no te perdonaré lo que has hecho! – decía Kuno, quien lo amenazaba con su espada de madera.

- ¡Ranma, ya es el momento de que pelees conmigo, así tendré el derecho de quedarme con Shampoo! – dijo también Mousse.

- ¡Ranma, continuemos por donde quedamos! – dijeron Rin Rin y Ran Ran al tiempo, que después se percataron que Ryoga estaba presente, las niñas amazonas al verlo se le cristalizaron los ojos y ambas juntaron sus dos manos mirando enamoradas a Ryoga.

- ¡Wo ai ni! – dijeron Rin Rin y Ran Ran a Ryoga, que por haberlas derrotado accidentalmente, se convirtió en el prometido de las dos niñas, cumpliendo así el reglamento de la tribu amazona a la que pertenecían, donde dice que si un hombre derrota a una amazona, ésta tendrá que casarse con él obligadamente.

- ¡Oye un momento!, ¡¿a qué se refieren ustedes con eso?! – dijo Ryoga mientras era rodeado de ambas niñas que lo abrazaron con ternura.

- ¡Tú ser nuestro prometido! – dijeron Rin Rin y Ran Ran, respondiendo a Ryoga

- ¡Vaya vaya!, parece que Ryoga por fin tiene prometida, y fue tan afortunado que le tocaron dos prometidas juntas – dijo Cologne, que llegó en ese momento, observaba con una sonrisa pícara a los tres.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡si sólo fue un accidente! – respondió Ryoga, molesto con la anciana.

- Felicidades P-chan, por fin terminó tu vida desafortunada. – dijo Ranma a Ryoga, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona al chico de la pañoleta.

- ¡Grr!, ¡Ranma! – le respondió Ryoga con tono desafiante mientras se acercaba a atacarlo.

- ¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez Ranma Saotome, pagarás lo que le hiciste a Akane! – dijo Kuno, que amenazaba a Ranma con su espada de madera.

- ¡Ah, por favor… esperen un momento, fue un accidente, Akane explícales!... ¡aaaaah! – dijo Ranma, hasta que se formó una trifulca entre todos ellos en el dojo, solo se escuchaban los gritos de Ranma y muchos golpes entre todos ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del dojo, se encontraban Soun, Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi, sentados a la mesa.

- Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿no es verdad? – dijo Nabiki, mientras veía la televisión.

- ¡Sí, estoy feliz de que Ranma y Akane hayan superado su timidez!, ¿no se siente feliz señor Saotome? – dijo Soun, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí Tendo, esto no pudo salir mejor! – dijo alegre Genma, esta vez con su apariencia normal

- Nabiki, ¿puedes avisarle a Ranma y a Akane que ya está lista la cena? – preguntó Kasumi a su hermana.

- Creo que mejor esperaré a que terminen de resolver el lío en que están metidos ahora mismo. – respondió Nabiki, que después escuchaba un estrepitoso ruido que venía de la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban Ranma, Akane y los demás, ruidos de golpes y de maderas rotas. – aunque pensándolo bien, me iré a entretener viéndolo todo, será divertido – añadió la mediana de las Tendo, con una sonrisa pícara.

FIN.


End file.
